terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Talking Ginger
Talking Ginger '''is the Post-Sun Lord boss and the hardest boss of Terraria. He appears as a fluffy fat ginger cat, But very strong and overpowered. He is as large as Sun Lord/Moon Lord. His powers are claw attacks, Foot stomps, Fur Bullet projectiles, Mouth bite and he will copy what you say. Talking Ginger's attacks are the mouth bite and claw attack. which is more overpowered. You have to be careful and dodge his attacks. His attacks are more powerful. Try to be speedy. When Talking Ginger copies what you say, He starts to swing his arm quickly, doing massive amounts of damage. killing the player instantly. You have to try to dodge his arm attack. If you use a Magic Mirror/Ice Mirror/Cell Phone or go far from him, Talking Ginger will teleport and deal 999 damage. Same as Wall of Flesh. He is summoned by using Cat Copy or after the Cat Legion. Talking Ginger doesn't spawn naturally. Talking Ginger spawns after 20 seconds. You have 20 seconds to prepare before Talking Ginger spawns. Once defeated, The message will show "Your cats will copy what you say!!!" Talking Ginger is a crossover cat from his own app. '''NOTE: You should have the following requirements to fulfil the boss. * Talking Ginger is the hardest gargantuan boss of Terraria. So be careful!!! * Your health and/or mana should be at least 2000 or higher. * Your weapon should deal at least 3000 damage or higher. * Your armour and/or accessories should be at least 268 to 310 or higher. * You should have at least 90 Ultra Healing Potions. * You should have a Life Flower. Appearance: * Talking Ginger is a furry, fat ginger cat with very sharp claws and teeth. * He is very docile. * He is very large as Sun Lord/Moon Lord/Creator of the universe. Abilities: * Talking Ginger's speed is insane fast. * His attacks are overpowered. * He instantly attacks the player with his claw. * He copies what you say and then instakills the player after copying. * Talking Ginger can instantly bite the player in one hit. * Talking Ginger can instantly stomp the player with his foot. Stats: ''' * 999,999,999 * 258 defense 158% actual damage reduction. * Insane Fast speed. * 805 damage. '''1605 damage in Expert mode! * 999 teleporting damage. * 5000 stomping damage. 10000 stomping damage in Expert mode! * 9999 biting damage. 19998 '''biting damage in Expert mode! * 900 claw damage. Eventually '''6000 claw damage! * 379 projectile damage. 679 projectile damage in Expert Mode! * 100% knockback resistance. * Spawns in all biomes. * Talking Ginger and other Als. * Immune to all debuffs. * Inflicts Confused, Scared, Sun Bite, Bleeding, Horrified, Weak, Slow, Cat Venom and Ginger Scare. Drops: * Copycat Meowmere at 100% chance * Gingercat Staff at 100% chance * Ginger Fur Saddle at 100% chance * Talking ginger mask at 50% chance * Talking Ginger Trophy at 50% chance * Talking Ginger's Tail at 100% chance * Ginger Cat Armour (3 pieces dropped together) at 100% chance * Talking Ginger Treasure Bag (Expert Mode) * Ginger Fur (300 pieces) at 100% chance * 60 Ultra Healing Potions at 100% chance * 999 Platinum Coins ( ) at 100% chance Summons: * Ginger Kittens (minions) * Sun Lord * Ultratron * Devoratrix Animus * Moonthorn, Tillandsia, Igneothorn and Firelily if in Hellish Dungeon. * Duke Moltron if in underworld biome. * Eater of Suns * Moon Lord * Duke Fishron if in ocean biome. * Eater of Worlds/Brain of Cthulhu/Stomach of Cthulhu if in Corruption/Crimson/Corrosion biome. Behaviour: ''' Talking Ginger is the extreme strongest ever hardest boss of Terraria. Talking Ginger starts off as a gingercat itself. His attacks are overpowered. Talking ginger has his own Al, but behaves a bit like THE LORDE from Calamity Mod. Talking Ginger can summon some bosses and he is extremely fast. Talking Ginger appears as a sitting cat. He stands up for some time. You have to watch out for his feet or claws or his mouth. they can instantly kill the player in seconds. Talking Ginger's Fur Bullet projectiles can deal '''379/679 '''damage. Try to be speedy. Talking Ginger's minions are called Ginger Kitten. They are summoned by Talking Ginger. If you say something, Talking Ginger will copy what you say and then he will swing his arm quickly. Be careful!!! You have to have overpowered armour and accessories. You amor should be at least '''268 to 310 defence or higher. The accessories you should have is the Legacy Ninja Gear or the Shield of The Galaxy. These accessories can reduce all that damage taken from Talking Ginger just like the reduced damage taken by The Creator of the universe. When you use an Ice Mirror/Magic Mirror/Cell Phone, Talking Ginger will teleport and deal 999 damage. Same as Wall of Flesh. Talking Ginger can use Wyvern Al, Moonthorn Al, Ultratron Al, and Duke Moltron Al if in underworld biome. Talking Ginger can summon Devoratrix Animus's limbs, Moonthorn Hooks, Tillandsia's Hooks, Igneothorn's Hooks, Firelily's Hooks, Sun Lord's hands, Moon Lord's hands and Eater of Worlds segments. Talking Ginger can summon giant Ginger Furballs that can destroy blocks and hurt the player. Try to avoid those fur balls. Talking Ginger's fur balls can deal 567 damage. The fur balls have a 0.1 chance of dealing 2000 damage. Try to be speedy and steady. Your weapon should be at least 3000 or higher damage due to Talking Ginger's health. Talking Ginger will taunt the player with lines such as "I'm going to copy what you say". Trivia * Talking Ginger is a crossover boss from the Talking Ginger app and Talking Friends. * Talking Ginger's appearance in Terraria is always a way furry cat just like Talking Ginger's blown by a hairdryer. * Talking Ginger is actually one of the Talking Friends family. * Talking Ginger is the exact same cat from the Talking Ginger app but blown by a hairdryer. * He is Talking Tom's nephew, though, Talking Tom won't be a crossover cat from his own app. Credit for the article goes to Gibbons29. Category:Bosses